New chance
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Sasuke fights Madara to the bitter end determined to atone for his past actions and honour his brother his fight gives Naruto time to activate a seal he has been making the result is unexpected. Strong Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha

Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha screamed in agony, Madara was just too strong how could he ever hope to beat him. A dark aura fell across Sasuke's beaten body as he stood with extreme effort. It felt as if he had run a marothon he really shouldn't have tried to take him on by himself but he had wanted to atone for his past behaviour, not that he would ever admit that as that wasn't his Uchiha way.

Sasuke felt a rage towards Madera for all that he had done to his brother and by extension Konoha. Looking at Madera he saw the him stood their looking down on him with that same sickening sneer of arrogance. A fear emanated his heart he really wished that he hadn't left the others behind now, his own arrogance may cost him here.

His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan met Madara's as he attempted to catch the elder by surprise and fired Amaterasu before vanishing and slicing at where he saw Madara would appear only to meet the gunbai of his opponent. Sasuke tried to press the offensive only for his EMS to meet the look in Madara's Rinnegan eyes as he held out a hand and while holding back Sasuke who had hold of his sword and was pushing with both hands against the gunbai which Madera held with just one hand, while he used his other to blow Sasuke into a wall with the gravity powers given to him by the Rinnegan.

Giving the boy no chance for recovery Madera weaved seals ending on the tiger seal, before expelling dragon like flames with a call of** Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique **which rocketed towards Sasuke who was forced to dodge lest he be burnt.

Sasuke chanelled chakra into his legs as he ran avoiding the fireballs as he weaved seals before completing the jutsu that he had worked on as he ended on the tiger seal and spoke the name in his head (I havn't got a name for this jutsu as i just thought it up). However as Madara watched he didn't expel anything nor did he breathe in something which puzzled the Uchiha until he heard the sound of sparking and was forced to do a backfilip to avoid a shuriken that was made of black flames.

Madara cursed in his head as he was put on the defensive from a sword strike by the young Uchiha. The sounds of birds chirping caught his attention as he sidestepped the **Chidori** from what he assumed was a clone, and watched the look of surprise on the boy as it entered his chest and blood poured down his top taking advantage of the situation Madara struck the clone with his gunbai and watched as it popped into smoke.

Looking at the black flamed shuriken which had split into smaller shurikens and was cutting through his jutsu Madara looked on slightly immpressed. His analytical mind realized that the boy must have used the black flames of Amaterasu for the jutsu something which had surprised Madara as he had assumed that Sasuke had extinguished them.

Looking down at the boys dying body with his Rinnegan eyes he was surprised a second time as he saw the smile before the boys body faded into blood. As soon as this happened Madara was struck in the gut by a lightning infused kunai from behind.

Sasuke grinned with happiness as he swung his sword to remove Madara's head from his shoulders only to scream with frustration as he saw the body of the elder Uchiha explode with blood. Reaching out with his chakra Sasuke searched for his illusive ancestor deeming him not to be in the area Sasuke sighed before making his way towards where he sensed the others were fighting Tobi or as he had now been revealed Obito.

With Naruto

Naruto panted with exertion something which did not happen to often because of his tremendous stamina, but had happened this time due to the toll the battle was taking on him. Sure he and Kurama had agreed to work together and sure he had probably some of the largest chakra reserves in the whole elemental nations not including the people brought back with Edo Tensei as they had unlimited reserves.

But splitting it all across the Allied Forces to give them a power boost and fighting the crazed Tobi who had managed to become the jinchuriki of the Ten Tailed beast the Juubi. It was really beginning to take its toll on him and that had been before Madara had appeared on the battlefield as soon as Hashimara had appeared as they clashed in a battle of titanic proportions.

He had no idea how Hashimara could even fight Madara toe to toe he was a freaking monster the guy had taken out all 5 kage and had called it sport for crying out loud. That and he had pulled frigging meteors from space, from bloody space and used them in battle something which was a feat that only the sage had accomplished when had created the moon.

So for Hashimara to fight him all by himself, on even footing despite his power spoke tremendously of Hashimaras own strength. Naruto himself watched as the others engaged the Tobi whilst he created a clone to help them as he vanished to a place a little over a mile away and began to set up a seal array that he had been experimenting with.

He had taken to studying funjutsu when he could when he was on his training trip with Jiriya the perverted hermit had been all to happy to show him the ropes and he had picked it up quickly this was the only reason he didn't complain when the pervert went to go research.

Sealing was a complex art and he had mastered it due to his natural aptitude for the art as an Uzumaki. He had decided that as strong as they were they were most likely not strong enough so ever since he saw Madara's power for himself he had been creating a seal in his mind he had studied his fathers notes on the hirashin aswell as his space time notes.

His plan was to use a seal array and trap Madara in another dimension however for him to do this he needed the elder Uchiha to not have his sharingan so he could not kamui out of it or he had to at least block the use of chakra so he couldn't use his techniques.

Finishing the seal he headed to the battlefield from the looks of it Madara and Sasuke appeared to be locked in combat if the looks of the Susanoo swords colliding were anything to go by.

With Sasuke

Sasuske collided with Madara as soon as he saw him the elder Uchiha seemed to have managed to push back Hashimaru who was more than willing to let Sasuke try his hand at defeating him. Not that he had much choice due to the fact that Sasuke had saved his undead life by blocking Madara's Susanoo sword with his own.

Sasuke knew that he was running low on chakra his battle with the blood clone and his helping the allied forces when the Juubi appeared was straining his reserves tremendously he was not Naruto he did not have a seemingly infinite source of chakra. He may be on his last legs but he would complete what he had set out to do he would beat Madara and protect Konoha honouring his brothers sacrifice and restoring pride to his clan.

Madara struck with his sword while weaving seals with one hand and calling out his technique **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction**, the intense flames streamed towards Sasuke who responded by activating **Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi** forming his bow on his Susanoo and firing 3 black arrows made of Amaterasu.

His 1st arrow pierced the flames being expelled by Madara as the two others followed jut behind it and connected with Madara's Sussano which to Sasuke's frustation had not even a scratch on its surface.

Sasuke growled slightly just as he saw a Rasenshuriken get thrown at Madara by Naruto who appeared next to him. Looking at how the Rasenshuriken did as much damage as his arrows did Sasuke got an idea. Looking at Naruto he nodded at him and wasn't surprised to see his nod returned Naruto was always quite smart maybe not where books were concerned but anything combat related he excelled at.

Sasuke watched as Naruto formed a **Ultra Big Ball Rasenshuriken** in his left hand before Sasuke used his sharingan to understand the flow of the chakra and copy the move. Adding his **Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi **to the technique and getting a perfect flame to wind ration Sasuke ran alongside Naruto as they held the technique in their hands it morphing into something resembling a black pin wheel **Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero**.

Madara who had seen them coming decided to test out the strength of their Jutsu it wasn't as if anything could get through his perfect Susanoo and he still had all the Rinnegan abilities so he could absorb the chakra if need be raising his swords to block the technique. Sasuke and Naruto ran until they were a few metres away and through the technique.

The pin wheel arced through the air before it connected with the swords, and to Madara's surprise started to force its way through his guard, before it shattered his swords and blasted him backwards. Now while Madara was temporarily dealt with Naruto explained his plan on how to deal with Madara to Sasuke and he had to admit that it was a good one and right now as they both knew that for him to be thrown back like that would anger him so they decided to lead him to the place where the final battle would occur.

They both pumped as much chakra as they had remaining in their exhausted bodies as they retreated to the area that Naruto had set the trap. Naruto looked behind him as he ran he saw Madara get up and shoot off with amazing speed quickly closing the distance between them and him a snarl upon his face probably due to the fact that they had shattered his Susano something he was extremely proud of.

Sasuke looked behind him and saw something which would terrify most shinobi the terrifying visage of an angry Madara. What Sasuke was more worried about was Madara was gaining on them and they weren't even halfway there yet. His fear was unfounded as he watched as the 4 previous hokage met him as if to slow him down.

A grin graced his face only to dissapear almost instantly as he watched Madara form 4 copies of himself to keep them busy whilst he went after them. They were almost there they just needed more time Sasuke's eyes hardened no that was wrong Naruto needed more time so he could get to the activation point.

Looking at Naruto, Sasuke gave him a sad smile, before turning back drawing on whatever chakra was left in his body Sasuke ran to engage Madara a fiery determination shone in his sharingan eyes as he felt warm for once in so long.

Madara drew his gumbai as he batted away the lightning infused sword Sasuke wielded before striking viciously and sending Sasuke sprawling. Only for him to return and attack him once more a fiery determination in the boys eyes that shocked the elder Uchiha. Madara swapped to his sharingan only to see something that shocked him the boy he was fighting had no chakra left and yet he was weaving seals.

**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique **Sasuke spat fireballs from his mouth as they converged and struck the elder Uchiha who was so surprised that Sasuke could even use a Jutsu that he had made no move to defend himself. Madara was lucky to be alive it appeared that his armor had been the focal point of Sasuke's attack.

Looking at Sasuke once more Madara weaved seals of his own as he watched the boy weave seals before they both ended on tiger and called out their jutsu with Madara using **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction **while Sasuke threw Madara threw another loop as he gave a cry of **Water Release: Water Fang Bullet**.

Madara blew out flames yet he watched in amazement as they met water that Sasuke had pulled from the air the boy had no affinity for water what was going on. It didn't matter however as Madara began to overpower the jutsu that was until he heard a cry of **Chidori Current **and watched as lightning travelled down the water and he had to duck back from being shocked as he canceled his jutsu and dodged the lightning infused water jutsu.

A grin was on Sasuke's face as he spoke while attacking with his sword "You will pay for what you have done ill make sure of it". Madara glared at the boy who ducked the gumbai before jumping backwards as Madara spoke "I am trying to make the world a better place, a place not filled with war where we can be free"

Sasuke shook his head as he spoke again "You have lost sight of whats right, in your wish to make the world better you have only made it worse". Madara growled "I have lived for far longer than you have i have seen wars i will not be lectured by a child who has yet to see the reality of life and how cruel it can be".

A sad smile graced Sasuke's features as he back pedaled and his sword was blown from his hands by Madara as he spoke "But i have seen the reality like you i walked a path of darkness but i realize that hatred just breeds more hatred something you have yet to learn". Madar glowered at the boy as he raised his gumbai "You know nothing you are just an impudent child who betrayed his village for power"

Sasukes look didn't change as he ducked the gumbai and dodged the blows as he made a sword out of lightning as he spoke "Yes i did but i was lost and i was saved by those who refused to turn their back on me despite all that i had done to them someone who knew the same pain i did perhaps even worse as he never had parents Naruto now". Naruto nodded as a hard look entered his eyes and he activated the seal a single tear falling from his left eye as he condemned his friend to an eternity of pain and suffering alongside Madara.

Madara looked upon the boy shocked as he saw in his eyes the same fiery determination that he had seen in Hashimarus eyes the day he had tried to take Konoha by force. Blocking the lightning sword Madara watched in surprise as he felt his strength fade as he fell to the floor as an intricate seal design activated and glowed purple with Sasuke and Madara being dead set in the middle of it.

He saw Sasuke flash him a victorious smirk as his sharingan faded from his eyes and he spoke "Your finished Madara this seal was designed for Uchiha like you and me it will send us to an alternate place where we will remain forever can you feel it that pain". Madara felt so much pain it was unending and pure torment it felt as if his bloodline had been sealed away"My bloodline what have you done to it" demanded Madara as he tried to activate his sharingan but failed.

A grin made its way upon Sasuke's face as he saw Madara blubbering like a baby over the loss of his bloodline. He looked over to the allied forces as he looked at the faces of those who had pulled him from his cycle of hatred he used what strength remained to flash them his trademark Uchiha grin before he and Madara were consumed by a purple exsplosion and the whole world turned black.

Chapter end

Ok i do not know what i am going to do with this story i have so many ideas i could make it a time travel fic and send Sasuke back in time note that if i do this He Naruto and Sakura will be super. I can also make it into a dimension hopping story although i am leaning more to the Timetravel fic anyway enjoy and tell me what you think just a heads up no matter what i do Sasuke will be the main character no OC is going to come and steal his thunder but nor will i bash people unnecessarily as i may include an OC brother or sister maybe even make Naruto an Uchiha so many Ideas :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke opened his eyes something which shocked the hell out of the young child, wait young child he looked down at his body with confusion as he saw the little arms of his 3-year-old self. Getting up Sasuke wondered whether what he had saw was just an articulate dream or had he failed, had Madara managed to catch him in a genjutsu.

With that in mind Sasuke clenched his little fist before doing something extremely stupid in his opinion but something that was perfectly necessary, he whacked himself in the face more particularly his nose. Moaning in pain he clutched his nose as he realized that what he was seeing was not an illusion and that it was real.

This however did nothing to help his confusion. He was supposed to be dead or at the very least trapped in an inescapable dimension with Madara, so why did he have the body of a child. Then again it was Naruto that had made the seal, he wouldn't put it past the boy to have made it like this on purpose, what bigger insult was there than giving a grown shinobi the body of a child with the abilities to match.

Deciding to find out what was going on Sasuke got up and headed for the door to the room as he opened it and saw something which almost brought him to tears as there before him was his mother Mikoto Uchiha about to knock on his door so that he would get up. Mikoto Uchiha was a jounin of Konoha well at least before she got married to Sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha she was.

As such it was of no surprise that she still held a fit and shapely figure that was due to her constant ninja training. She looked at Sasuke with the kindness you would see in a mother before she spoke "you're up early Sasuke you must be excited for your brothers graduation ceremony".

Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy before he ruthlessly crushed it Itachi had done more for him than anybody ever had he had gone to great lengths to protect him even sacrificing himself and killing his own mother and father just to spare him.

He remembered how it had been when he had been alone he had hated Itachi so much that it hurt to even think of him now he didn't know what he would do if he saw him his mind was on complete overdrive due to the stress of the day.

Looking up at her Sasuke expertly hid his sadness whilst he may be a child he refused to show vulnerability it wasn't his way. But seeing his mother after so long was bound to stir up some old feelings. Feelings he had kept buried and locked in a corner of his mind so he could fulfil his wish and bring honour to the uchiha clan.

Sasuke did what he felt was natural he avoided facing it turning from his mother Sasuke spoke to her without looking at her lest he end up crying "I'll be down in a little while mom i just need to get changed".

Mikoto nodded her head before she headed out of the door and gave her son some privacy as she headed down the stairs to make breakfast. A scowl graced Sasuke's face as he heard the sound of her footsteps on the stairs as she went to go make breakfast. The cause of Sasuke's annoyance was obvious either he was in an elaborate genjutsu or he had actually gone back in time.

He had come up with this due to the fact that Naruto's seal was a space time seal, designed to lock away Madara for an eternity, apparently Naruto had got something wrong and sent them back in time instead. A scary thought that sent shivers through Sasuke entered his mind as he realized if he was here then the chances were that Madara was as well.

But if that was true hadn't Madara died in the first place wasn't he already dead Sasuke shook his head as he dropped his head into his hands just the thought of what could have happened was driving him nuts.

Sasuke looked up and wondered if he still had his sharingan. He attempted to activate it only to fail as he couldn't find his chakra to do so. He sighed as he realized he would have to activate his chakra again as well as train this body. More than a little annoyed Sasuke decided that this time round he would not wait for Itachi to train him this time he would train himself he had to be strong enough to stop Madara he just had to.

Sometime later...

Mikoto was just dishing up breakfast when Sasuke walked in she was a little shocked however when he just came in sat down and without talking or looking at anybody demolished what was on his plate before disappearing back upstairs to his room. Fugaku who had sat at the head of the table raised an eyebrow but other than that made no comment. Itachi himself was curious but decided that a day where his little brother wasn't asking to be trained was a blessing, sure he loved him more than the world itself, and would protect him no matter what, but he sure did get annoying at times.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had resolved that he would keep contact with his family to a minimum until he knew that he could handle it. From what he knew of today he knew that he had 2 hours before they left to go meet Itachi at the Ninja academy. He had decided that he would put those two hours to good use and train his body so putting on some training gear Sasuke ran out of the door to go for a run.

Why go for a run you may be asking? Well the reason was simple he had seen Minato in action more specifically his natural speed without using the hirashin Minato was still extremely quick and as his body wasn't ready for weights and the like, so he had decided to hone his speed and stamina something which would help him later.

2 hours later

Sasuke was with his parents as he watched them congratulate his older brother on graduating the academy at 7 something that was highly impressive as he had only been there for a year. It appeared that he had totally amazed his teachers and was even given the title rookie of the year.

Sasuke was only here so that he could keep up appearances of a normal child which due to his memories he wasn't. He joined in as they congratulated Itachi and spoke with childish wonder "When can i join the academy i want to be a ninja like nii-san"

Itachi smiled as he looked at his little brother and prodded his head affectionately before speaking "Enjoy your childhood Sasuke i promise to train you when you are old enough".

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a childish wonder as he spoke with amazement "Really nii-san will you make me as strong as you". A chuckle escaped Itachi as he looked at his brother who gazed at him with childish wonder as he spoke "I'm sure you will become even stronger than me Otōuto now lets go home".

A small smirk graced Sasuke's face as he walked with his family to the uchiha compound looking up at Itachi who was now talking to both Mikoto and Fugaku whilst thinking about how right that earlier statement was.

2 weeks later

Sasuke had been doing his normal run when he had run past the orphanage. Now despite what he felt he knew that Naruto had been through worse than he ever had in his life. An idea popped into his head of how he could potentially make a friend and get rid of that horrible jumpsuit forever he shivered as he thought of that hideous eyesore.

He already knew that the people at the orphanage despised Naruto and that the other kids didn't play with him. He wondered how the boy would be if he actually had at least one friend growing up. He remembered how the god of shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi used to treat the boy like a grandson he wondered if he could use that and get someone who was a legend to train him.

Smiling Sasuke walked through the gates of the orphanage in search of the jinchuriki to Kyubbi. It was relatively easy for Sasuke to find the boy as there was a big group of children surrounding one lone child.

They seemed to be picking on the boy calling him names and some were even throwing stuff at him. Looking around Sasuke noticed that none of the orphanage staff were around. Giving a small smile Sasuke walked up to the big group of children tapping the biggest one there on the shoulder he smiled lightly before kicking him in the groin which he followed up with a swift elbow to the face.

The 6 year old wasn't expecting such a move as he fell to the floor clutching his nose which had been broken. A sadistic smile was on Sasuke's face as he gazed at the whimpering boy before kneeling down pinning his arms, grabbing him by the scruff of his clothing, Sasuke spoke in a cheerful happy voice in direct contrast to what his body language signified "Hey you know it's not nice to pick on people" the boy nodded fearfully as tears threatened to spill from his eyes due to the pain of his nose.

Sasuke's voice held a dark tone as he spoke once more **"Don't ever hurt my friend again".** Sasuke let go of the older boy as he cried whilst he looked at Naruto who was looking at him with distrustful eyes.

Gesturing for Naruto to follow him he ran out of the orphanage courtyard and kep running until they were at training ground 12 a training ground used by Itachi's team who were on a mission at the moment.

Turning around Sasuke looked at the other boy before gesturing for him to sit down he watched as the boy sat slightly away from him but didn't speak as he just gazed at the river in front of them.

Sasuke wondered how he was gonna start the conversation lucky for him he didn't have to as a quiet voice spoke "Who are you i've never seen you in the orphanage before".

Sasuke looked at Naruto slightly surprised at the serious nature of the child it was like his eyes widened as he looked at Naruto a grin splitting his face as he spoke "My names Sasuke and im part of a clan from konoha which is why you haven't seen me there".

A distrustful look was all he received as Naruto spoke again "Why were you there then why was you at the orphanage". Sasuke looked out at the river as he thought up his answer he had heard of the kyuubi's power with emotions so lying was out of the question he grinned at Naruto " I like totally came from the future and decided to help you" he joked.

Naruto studied the boy in front of him he wasn't like most of the children he had helped him when the others had picked on him and was even chatting with him hell he hadn't even hurt or insulted him like he had expected him to do. His brain was confused what would a clan member want with a nobody like him.

Before he could make a decisions on whether to trust him or not he felt a slap and heard a shout of "tag your it" getting up he chased after the boy while briefly remembering the time he asked the others at the orphanage to play this game he smiled slightly as he chased after the boy in front of him deciding that this once maybe he could trust this person.

Moments ago

Sasuke watched as Naruto seemed to have a war with himself. Giving a grin he slapped the boy on the back with a shout of "Tag your it" after which Sasuke ran away to evade Naruto who was chasing him with a small smile on his face. Smiling as he let himself be caught Sasuke decided he would make Naruto's life better if only slightly he owed him that much considering all he had done for him.

Chapter 2 end

Well heres the second chapter i have decided i will do both ideas i will be posting up a fic where sasuke goes to another world using the same backstory as the first chapter of this story. This one however is the timetravel one and i hope you enjoyed the second chapter of new chances if not tell me what i can do to improve it your ideas are welcomed but flamers beware if you have not wrote a single story i will not pay any attention to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto thought of his new friend as he gradually made his way back to the orphanage. He was not like most of the children that he had seen. In fact at times it was like he wasn't a child at all. Despite the way he was held back Naruto's wasn't stupid by any means. Sure he couldn't read that well nor could he write that well but being book smart wasn't a necessary part of life. Sure it helped but in the grand scheme of things and with the job he wanted to get in the future it wasn't all that important.

Naruto had already made the connection that his treatment had something to do with the Kyuubi. He had also often wondered whether the fourth hokage was related to him maybe a brother or a cousin. He had come to this realization because he had blond hair something only the fourth hokage and this clan of people he had seen around the village possessed and he knew he wasn't from that clan else they would have kept him safe.

Stepping through the gates of the orphanage Naruto stopped at the door to the building. Pausing Naruto looked around a wary look on his face as he checked his surroundings. Opening and closing the door Naruto walked the corridor and headed towards his room occasionally looking back as if expecting someone to jump out at him.

As he walked the corridor the prickling sensation in his neck increased and he turned to look back more often. Finally he made it to his room opening and shutting the door he missed the shadow that descended quietly from the ceiling. The shadow gradually made their way closer to the door, only for its eyes to widen as it felt something pierce its back. It fell to the floor as blood gushed from the fatal wound. A sad smile made its way onto the face of his killer of which all he could make out was the black eyes and black hair.

5 Days later

Naruto was walking around the village his mind kept going back to the fun that he had with the boy Sasuke. He hadn't seen him since that day had he scared him away did he play the game wrong did he not want to be his friend anymore. Negative thoughts span around his head as he wondered what he was going to do. He had searched high and low for the person and even gone to places he wasn't supposed to like that massive forest (Training ground 44). He shivered as he remembered that and how some crazy girl had begun throwing things at him, sharp and pointy things no way was he going back there.

So deep in thought was Naruto that he bumped into somebody. Someone short and small faces smashed against faces as Naruto and someone fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Fists flew as Naruto and the person brawled a dust cloud forming with the occasional leg or fist kicking out. Civilians tried to back away from the strange dust cloud only to get drawn into its embrace. Sasuke appeared looking at the dust cloud before speaking "You have just witnessed the darkest day in konoha history second only to the kyuubi attack". Naruto appeared back to back with Sasuke as he nodded sagely "Yes you have just witnessed the invention of the patented **dust cloud brawl no jutsu** a jutsu so strong it gained a mind of its own" Sasuke bust out laughing as he grabbed Naruto before dragging him away from the scene and the cloud which was swallowing shinobi and buildings alike.

Taking Naruto to the same place as before he ignored all the questions that Naruto was sending at him. Bonking the boy on the head he glared before giving him a small grin as they came to a stop at the lush field that was training ground 12. Naruto rubbed his head where a large bruise was now forming before attempting to tackle his friend to the ground. Attempted as instead of tackling his friend he hit the floor as Sasuke expertly dodged the small boy. Giving Naruto a smirk and holding up his head in superior "Come on can't you do better than that". Naruto growled he hated it when people looked down at him and he needed to get him back for bonking him on the head "Ill get you ill get you".

Sasuke gave a small smile this may not be the same Naruto as the one back home but he still had that same flare. Although there was something different about this Naruto something that he couldn't put his finger on. He seemed to be both quieter than usual and had only begun to be the loud person that Sasuke knew from when they were kids when he had had fun.

In public he had seen and followed the boy to get a feel of how he acted it was why Naruto could not find him. He was doing this because he did not want to change the person who Naruto was. Not when the boys natural charisma had been what had made Konoha have so many allies in the first place. It seemed that he was too late however as the boy did not seem to be like the bubble of energy that Sasuke knew when he was younger.

He seemed to hold a lot of hatred for the village because they had ostracized him and if what had happened 5 days ago was to be believed there had not been any shortage in assassination attempts. Maybe this was why Naruto seemed so different he wondered if he was in the same time he had been in before. Had he gone back in time or had he gone to a parallel dimension.

It was due to this and the way he had seen the hatred in Naruto that he decided that he would just try to become as close as he could to Naruto. If he really was mad at Konoha there would be no telling what he would do if he didn't have somebody that liked him in the village. The boy seemed smarter than before as well or maybe he had always been this smart Sasuke didn't know.

Maybe the way he had been treated in the past had lead to Naruto being such an idiot in the academy. Now that he thought back to the academy he remembered how Naruto had been sent out of the academy for all the important lessons. He also remembered that he had never been shown anything but the bare minimum and yet when taught properly he was able to do amazing things.

Such as when he mastered sage mode something even Jiraya of the sannin could not do. Now that he thought about it the boy was born from a genius two geniuses in fact if he had been trained properly he could have been a prodigy. Sighing he wondered what he was going to do.

Nightfall

It was the end of the day and Sasuke and Naruto had played a lot of games together. Naruto grinned as he looked at one of his only friends. The grin began to fade however as he realized that soon he would have to go back to the orphanage where he would be neglected and that was if he was lucky. A dark look graced Naruto's features.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at Naruto he knew the boy did not want to go back to the orphanage that he lived in. Looking at the boy who was looking sad he gave a small grin as he put his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry ill be here tomorrow Naruto".

Naruto tried to smile he really did but his distrustful nature reared its ugly head "Lies i looked for you for 5 days your just gonna leave me". Sasuke looked at the boy and for the first time he understood why this Naruto was so different.

Naruto who was having a large amount of negative thoughts right now did not know that his appearance had changed slightly. It appeared that this Naruto and his Yami were more connected to one another than the previous Naruto was.

Looking directly into the eyes of Naruto he saw the left eye become the eye of Dark Naruto whilst the other stayed normal. Giving a small smirk Sasuke just slapped Naruto. It was so quick and fast it stunned Naruto as he fell to the floor his eyes going back to normal as he looked up at Sasuke who gave him a winning smile as he spoke "Were friends Naruto i didn't have to help you i didn't have to play all day with you i could have played with other people but i didn't so why would i lie about coming back".

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a small smile as he grasped the hand that Sasuke had extended. Pulling Naruto to his feet Sasuke gave him a smirk as he thought something truly diabolical and began laughing evilly as he began whispering into Naruto's ear. A truly evil smile graced the features of Naruto as maddening laughter erupted in the lush clearing that was training ground 12.

Hokages Office 4 days later

Sarutobi Hiruzen the god of shinobi mentally shivered as he sorted through the mass amounts of paper work even with the help of clones it seemed it was almost always growing. That wasn't what caused the shiver however what caused the shiver was something that felt practically evil something which he knew had been unleashed on the citizens of konoha.

He just hoped that it wasn't as bad as the dreaded **dust cloud brawl no jutsu** something which had gained a mind of its own and had required fifty jounin to steer away from the village. Shivering mentally at the prospect of the amount of paperwork he would have to fill out if it was worse he was down to his last page he didn't want anymore.

There was a knock on the door just as he finished the last piece without waiting for a reply the person entered and in with them came not one not two not 3 but 4 carts filled to the brim with paper. Looking at the amount of paperwork he was going to have to fill out the great god of shinobi began banging his head against his desk. Looking at the top piece of paper work he saw a paper that had nothing but a red spiral and the letters NUSU in blue underneath the letter there was a message in orange lettering.

"The god of shinobi fainted for the lettering spoke of his innermost fear so dreadful was it the very letters are banned from being shown". "Just kidding imagine if that was actually true though" The assistant looked around for the voice but could find nobody looking at the paper he wanted to know what it was that scared the Hokage so much his eyes bugged out as he too fainted.

Chapter end

Hahha evil aren't i maybe i will tell you what was said and what the Hokage fainted from later or maybe you can guess go on guess the first one who guesses correctly will be allowed to decide whether Naruto should gain a bloodline. See you all next time on new chances.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An. On account of the last review i got by grumpikachu i would just like to clear some things up before i post my next chapter. The reason Sasuke could wield jutsu even though he was out of chakra is going to be instrumental to my story later on. The way he could wield water jutsu even though he had no affinity for it is going to be instrumental in my story later on. If you look at the user of the jutsu the water jutsu that i used you could probably guess where i am going with this. Thanks to the people who support and review my story its nice to hear from you even if it is constructive critiscm now onto the next chapter. Ahh and im sorry for my punctuation it was never my strong point and was the reason i just got a C in english. I will try to work on it but if their are mistakes then i humbly apologise.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto I wish I did but I don't.(Cant believe i kept forgetting to put a disclaimer in i could have been sued)

Chapter start

Sasuke sped towards Naruto as he engaged him in taijutsu, the 5 year old had unlocked his chakra thanks to the help of his brother Itachi. Sasuke was kinda peeved that it was not as large as it used to be, but what could he do its not like he had the same body and eyes as before. On that note he had wondered what he was gonna do to get the EMS again.

Tilting his head to the side,just enough so that Naruto's fist missed him by mere millimetres. Sasuke stepped inside Naruto's guard, caught the second punch Naruto threw at him. Before twisting his body and using the momentum generated to throw Naruto over his shoulders and onto the floor. Why were the two of them fighting you may be wondering.

Well lets just say that Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know what Naruto would be able to do with proper training. And although he was in a childs body he still had the memories of himself during the war. As such after he had his chakra activated by his brother he had used what little he had to activate Naruto's.

Now he was teaching Naruto the fine art of taijutsu. He had only taught him very basic stances but he was right the boy was a genius. He soaked the information he received up like a sponge. Moving his head to the side again he avoided the jab that Naruto threw at him. Giving a grin that just riled the Uzumaki up he moved fluidly avoiding each one of Naruto's strikes.

Seeing an opening Sasuke used his hand to parry the next blow before twisting his body and kicking Naruto in the ribs. Naruto fell to the floor groaning as he clutched his side as he exclaimed "What the hell man how come i can never hit you".

Sasuke just gave the boy a small grin as he held out his hand to his friend. As soon as Naruto had grasped it however Sasuke tripped him and he fell back to the floor. Looking at his friend Sasuke spoke before Naruto could yell "Always look underneath the underneath, we are ninja our power is deception and the shadows, we are not honorable we are not samurai,we don't have a code we fight to win and we don't fight fair remember this". (Was this what you meant about separating the speech grumpikachu)

Looking at Sasuke from where he was on Naruto grasped the hand that he offered. As soon as he was pulled to his feet however he exploded into action. Being so close to his opponent Naruto took an opening striking his friend in the gut with a rising knee. He followed up the shot with a round house kick that sent Sasuke sailing across the field they were in.

Pumping his fist Naruto gave the downed boy a smug grin before speaking in a slightly arrogant tone "You were saying Sasuke".

Sasuke gave a small grin as he got to his feet wiping a little blood from his lip before replying "Your learned that lesson now its time for your next lesson".

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he felt something in his gut screaming at him to get away from his friend. A cocky grin graced his face as he ignored the feeling as he sarcastically replied "Oh and what is that Sensei" (Italics is either for flashbacks or emphasis on a certain word).

Sasuke gave Naruto a sinister grin as he began walking towards him before he replied in a slightly demonic voice **"Survival".**

Nightfall

When Naruto went home that day he was covered in sweat cuts and bruises. These bruises and cuts were from his friend. He had no idea how his friend was so strong but he just chalked it up to the fact he was from a clan. He sighed as he got himself two pint glasses. Grabbing one he poured a pint of fresh milk into it. Grabbing the other he got 2 packets of 6 eggs cracking all 12 he put them into the second pint glass.

Giving a grimace he drank both pints before heading to the shower. Turning it on he scrubbed as quick as he could before drying and heading towards his bedroom. As he was inches away from the door , he heard a crash that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

As soon as he heard the crash, Naruto doubled back to where his house was darkest. Waiting for the intruder to show themselves, he wasn't waiting for long, when a door opened and a civilian stumbled in. Least Naruto hoped it was a civilian he had no idea what he was gonna do against a shinobi.

Giving the civilian a once over while he was hidden he saw that they had greasy matted hair that shaped a pudgy beady little eyes were going this way and that as he looked for something. Naruto had an idea what the man was looking for.

The way that the man was stumbling about the place screamed to Naruto that the man was drunk. Then again the fact that he was drunk did not matter to Naruto. What mattered to Naruto was to do as his friend had said and survive and not let the civilian harm him.

Grabbing the thing closest to him, he burst from the shadows and struck with his makeshift weapon. The man whose name was Aki turned towards the noise, only to receive a bag of flour to the face for his trouble.

Aki's Pov

The sound of tiny feet pattering across the floor boards was all he could hear. Blinded by the flour which had gotten into his eyes, he brandished the pocket knife he had brought with him. Holding it in front of him with his left hand he used his right to attempt to get rid of the flour which was impairing his vision.

There was the sound of music as a radio began playing. Aki growled the demon was playing with him"I'll get you Kyuubi you'll pay for your crimes". Having gotten rid of the flour in his eyes he could see the demon at the end of the room. He was clad in only a towel and in his right hand he held the head of the shower. (The thing that squirts the water sadly I don't know what it is called)

Aki's eyes widened as the demon gave him an evil smirk "You smell nasty civillian-san, I wouldn't be doing my job as host if I didn't offer to get rid of the smell for you".

Naruto Pov

And with that Naruto turned the nozzle and Aki was blasted from head to toe with water. Not just any type of water though, this water was the coldest that Naruto could make it. And seeing as the landlord had cut off his hot water because he was a demon hater it was pretty damn cold. He couldn't help it the sight of a demon hater soaked from head to toe in water was just to funny he bust out laughing.

Aki Pov

Roaring in rage at the demon who was laughing at him he charged forward. As soon as he was about to reach him however the demon moved back wards and let go of the shower head.

Normal

Pressing his back against the wall a frightened gaze graced the features of Naruto "Please don't hurt me mister I'll do anything".

Roaring with laughter Aki gave the a smug smirk "Don't worry I won't hurt you much".

Stepping over the threshold and into the bathroom he saw a smirk grace the boys face as he moved to the side and raised his hand. "Yes I know you won't be"

Aki was about to question the boy when he felt something tangle itself around his legs. Falling forwards the drunk fell to the floor his head striking the bath as he went. Aki looked up in time to see the demon holding the shower head again before he felt something blunt hit him and all he knew was darkness.

Naruto sighed as he grabbed hold of the civilians legs. He sighed again as he began the daunting task of getting rid of the unconscious civilian. But first Naruto gave a mischievous smile as he went to get his paint and hair dye.

Some time later.

Naruto smiled as he got into bed. His mind at ease knowing the traps and scarecrow he had made would keep away all but the bravest of the demon haters. Falling asleep he wondered what his friend Sasuke was doing.

Uchiha Compound

The uchiha compound was deathly quiet. As was the main house on the compound. Itachi was out on a mission Mikoto was asleep in the master bedroom and Fugaku was at the police compound. The only noise was the furious scribbling of a certain boy. This boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha and he was creating a training schedule for his friend Naruto and him to follow for the next 3 years.

Chapter end

There will be a timeskip of 3 years the training will be explained in flashbacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 years later

Sasuke and Naruto's fist's collided as they dueled for supremacy. Fist's were thrown, fist's were avoided as Naruto weaved this way and that as he gradually got closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke was no fool he knew Naruto was physically stronger than him the boy was a brawler by nature. He tried to back pedal as Naruto got within striking distance, too late.

Sasuke barely avoided the first punch Naruto sent his way. The 2nd collided with the boy and sent him flying backwards into a tree. Naruto ran over to the tree intent on finishing Sasuke off only for the Sasuke to poof out of existence.

"Shadow clone" Naruto muttered more than a little peeved. Crossing his hands in the t sign he molded his chakra and 4 shadow clones poofed into existence. Sasuke appeared on a tree branch a few meters away from where Naruto was "Calling in assistance already Naruto! Can't take me by yourself.".

Naruto growled slightly his mental link with his clones had them all move into place as a 5th one he had created crept up behind Sasuke. Sasuke just gave him the famous uchiha smirk as he lobbed a kunai behind him and jumped down onto the floor. Naruto stared in slight shock as his clone was destroyed by the kunai Sasuke lobbed behind him. "How did you know that was there".

Sasuke just gave him a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders "I'm just that damn good Naruto". Naruto gave Sasuke a grin as he felt his body get pulled under with his head sticking out of the ground.

Sasuke looked around as he caught sight of a grinning Naruto "What are you grinning at". Naruto just gave Sasuke a smug smirk "I'm just that damn good".

Naruto froze as he felt a kunai press itself against his neck as the Sasuke he was looking at vanished like it wasn't there "Apparently your not good enough to know whats fake and whats real". Sasuke pressed the kunai against the neck of his friend as Naruto replied "Apparently neither are you".

Sasuke growled as he felt the Naruto he was holding the kunai to disappear in a poof of smoke. Ducking back he was glad he did as he avoided the explosions the clone had dropped when it had poofed away.

The explosion coupled with the smoke from the clone poofing away shielded Naruto from Sasuke's eyes. "You having fun yet Sasuke i think its time we kick it up a notch".

Sasuke's eyes widened surely he wouldn't he had promised that he wouldn't show his talents until they had become at least gennin. "Don't be an idiot! Naruto think about what you are doing".

Sasuke heard the distinctive sound of weights being dropped. Weights that sounded very similar to him his eyes widened as Naruto came blasting out of the smoke screen at a speed his eyes couldn't follow.

His instincts saved him as he substituted with a clone of lightning just before Naruto struck him. Jumping down from the tree he had left his clone in he appeared behind Naruto his kunai at his throat "Yield".

Naruto shook his head "Not today Sasuke this time you lose". Sasuke eyes met Naruto's a look of surprise present as the Naruto he was close to blew up and he was sent sprawling. Before he could get to his feet Naruto appeared above him a kunai held to his throat only to see Sasuke smiling at him with that smug uchiha smirk.

He couldn't help it he had to know why his friend was smirking even though he had appeared to have lost the match. "You know you have lost right so why are you so pleased" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke gave Naruto a smug grin "Your'e a thousand years too young to beat me" the boy boasted. Naruto glared at his downed friend a flicker of annoyance crossing his face "But I have beaten you look whose the one with the kunai held to his throat".

Sasuke just laughed slightly as he gave Naruto a dark grin "Are you sure about that look again and this time look closer". Naruto growled but did as he asked and surprise surprise.

Naruto groaned as he slammed his head backwards he had been beaten again he thought he had caught him this time. Sasuke just grinned at his friend as he held the kunai to his neck it appeared he had finally got out of the genjutsu Sasuke had put him in.

Getting off of his friend he leant down to help him up "So what is that now 20 to me 0 to you" Sasuke joked. Naruto just slapped away his hand as he got to his feet himself "That's not fair you know I can't notice genjutsu i want a rematch"

Sasuke just grinned at his friend "You better work on you genjutsu detection skills then else im gonna continue to beat you" Naruto just groaned at the idea of doing more work sure he wanted to be a great ninja.

"But all we ever do is eat sleep and train we never just have fun". Sasuke just shook his head as he left the training ground with Naruto in tow. This day had been the last day of their regime and Naruto had done it without once making a fuss. For that Sasuke felt that Naruto deserved a treat. After all he was right all they usually did eat sleep and train.

Looking back at Naruto "What sort of fun did you have in mind". A mischievous grin spread across Naruto's face as he started whispering into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke's eyes gradually got bigger and bigger until the uchiha couldn't take it anymore and bust out laughing.

Konoha centre 2 hours later

Panic was rushing through the mind of Sakura. She couldn't find her Sasuke-kun anywhere. She had looked in school, she had looked in the library, she had even checked the training grounds close to the uchiha compound.

The 8 year old civilian ninja in training was worried for the safety of her Sasuke-kun. She had no wish for him to get hurt she just wanted him to settle down and marry her. It was the reason she had even entered the ninja academy in the first place. So that she could be closer to her Sasuke-kun.

Now some of you may be wondering why Sakura was acting like this. It all had to do with her first meeting of Sasuke.

Flash back

A 6 year old Sakura was crying in the playground. She only wanted to play with the others but they would not let her. Instead they had thrown things at her and insulted her hair and forehead.

As she curled up and cried she didn't notice how it had gotten dark. She had been too wrapped up in her own emotions to care about what the time was. So when she felt a hand on her shoulder she assumed it was one of the kids come back to insult her some more. "Cha like were gonna let them cha". (Inner Sakura is the one who says cha Sakura will not).

Swinging around with strength deceptive of her size she struck the person in the face. To her surprise however they remained standing. For the person that Sakura had just hit was not a child but a man.

The man whose name was Aki growled he had come over to see what was wrong only to have been struck by the girl. Sakura's eyes widened "Oh no sorry mister! I didn't mean to do that... I thought you was someone else".

Aki gave the girl a sinister grin his red and white hair making him look the part of a crazy person "You shouldn't have done that now im going to have to teach you a lesson".

Raising his hand it whistled through the air before connecting with Sakura's face. Pain beyond anything struck Sakura as her face felt like it had been involved in a car wreck. Sakura went sprawling in the dirt from the force of the blow. Touching her little hands to her face she felt the mass bruising and the blood on her lips.

Aki grinned down at the girl a lecherous smile on his face. Originally he had come over to help her but his inebriated brain had caused him to change his mind. And his mind had always been a little dark. That and the fact he hadn't had any in a while and the fact the girl had attacked him had caused him to decide that she was going to be the one today.

Looking around he noticed that the place they were in was deserted. Giving a sinister grin he began unbuckling his belt. Sakura's eyes widened as she backpedaling "No get away from me HELP!".

Aki just gave her a dark grin as he stepped out of his trousers "There ain't nobody coming to help you girlie! Now just hold still this will be over soon". Pinning Sakura's arms Aki began pulling at her dress tearing it away to show the my little pony underwear Sakura wore.

Sakura slapped and beat at Aki with all she had. Aki winced as he felt the girl elbow him in the temple drawing his pocket knife he held it against her throat before hissing "Make one more move and your life is forfeit".

Aki grinned as she stopped moving a look of extreme fear on her face. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she felt the man rip away her knickers before he began to touch her special place. His finger hurt it felt like she was being ripped apart she was in so much pain.

"Now thats a good girl! Stay nice and quiet". A dark grin graced his face as he removed his finger. The girl was nice and tight he didn't want to break her hymen nor did he want to loosen her up he wanted her to be as tight as possible.

Keeping his knife by the girls throat he began fumbling with his own underwear. He had just got his penis out of its confinement when he was blasted back and into a tree.

Sasuke glared at Aki a sense of utter hatred on his face. "I'm gonna kill you! Slowly! Painfully!". Aki just grinned at the boy "Hmmph what do you think you can do to me little boy".

Sasuke just got a sinister grin on his face "Nothing... at least not alone". Chains wrapped around Aki as he was pulled against the tree "Now you just stay there while i go see someone... Naruto keep him their till i get back".

Sakura shook like a leaf what was going on she wanted her mummy she wanted to go home. Sasuke ran up to the little pink haired girl his eyes widening slightly there was only one person who had pink hair in Konoha and was their age.

Kneeling down he smiled kindly "Hey don't worry he's gone now he can't hurt you". Sakura looked up with those big innocent green eyes that glistened with tears. "Really"

Sasuke nodded "Yes really". Sakura grinned and threw herself at Sasuke thanking him profusely.

Flashback end

Sakura grinned even as she continued looking for Sasuke. Entering the last place she was going to check she saw that he was there aswell as Naruto. Sitting down she ordered a bowl of miso ramen and conversed with her two friends.

Chapter end

Well i hope you enjoyed that its getting quite easy to write this now tbh its almost like it writes itself. Oh and Death sender kudos to you your request gave me an idea well done :)


End file.
